Rock Lee and the Prisoner of Azkaban
by YOUTHFULwolfie
Summary: YOSH! Join our youthful green beast as he learns the magic of youth while on a mission at the beautiful Hogwarts. Love! Ninja! Deranged teachers! Anko!
1. A Youthful day

Rock Lee and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Hey. This chapter is me getting past the boring stuff. It will become better. I PROMISE IN THE NAME OF YOUTHFULNESS, AND IF I CAN'T MAKE IT BETTER I WILL...*slowly fades out as I run out into the distance*

BACKGROUND: Ero-senin started his training trip with naruto 5 days ago.

"spoken word"

'Thoughts'

_inner Tsunade_

**Nothing belongs to me except the delusional plot of this story.**

Dumbledore looked quite serious for a moment. Then the aged professor had a delighted smile come over his face. "This is great, it will solve two problems at the same time! Now where did you say that letter was hidden?"

Minerva looked shocked at this response and quickly said," Under my desk, It must have fallen when I was mailing out the other letters Albus. But really, are you going to let this child come? It will be hard for him, you can't put a boy who should be a 3rd year in with the 1st's, and he can't possibly catch up to the third years"

"Oh pish-posh Minerva. It is the beginning of summer. If he takes lessons now he can certainly catch up. I believe I shall be visiting the shinobi countries today!" And with that there was a loud crack and Dumbledore was gone.

Minerva's mouth hung open, 'Did he say the Shinobi countries. And how did he appirate in Hogwarts?'

^ o ^

Tsunade needed more sake. Much more sake.

Five minutes ago ANBU had stormed her office and gotten in the Defend-the-Hokage-at-all-cost-position. ANBU captain Wolf and Bear had then dragged the offending intruder in chains into her office. It was an old man. An old man she immediately recognized as the third's friend, Dumbledore.

"Release him." Immediately the chains dropped. Dumbledore straightened his robes. The ANBU guards that were on duty returned to there posts, their eyes trained suspiciously on the man in a dress.

"Welcome, Albus," Tsunade said forcing a smile, "what brings you here." 'This can't be good'

"Well Tsunade I certainly wasn't expecting to see you here. Did the third retire finally?"

"Dead." An awkward silence filled the room for a minute while Dumbledore digested the information. He knew better than to ask for details, being a ninja is a gory business and he did not want to hear about it. Tsunade broke the silence that had fallen over the room, "So what brings you here?" 'just when I was enjoying the peace.'

"Well, I have a letter and an explanation for a boy named Rock Lee."

"And what do you need with this boy" Tsunade had dropped her smiling facade.

"I would like for him to attend my school, both as a mission and so that he may be given his proper education."

"He has graduated Academy, that is all the education he needs."

"I mean his wizarding education, have you ever heard Elizabeth Lee's story."

"Who?"

"His mother."

Tsunade stalked over to the filing cabinet and quickly flipped the files on active ninja through until she found the one labeled ROCK LEE, skimming quickly she stated "On Rock Lee's file under history it says she was a civilian who died in childbirth. In her dying act she did something to Rock Lee's chakra coils. No one knows exactly what, but it is the believed reason he cannot consciously access or mold his chakra."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Tsunade finished reading from his file. "Her heritage is something that you should also know. Her maiden name was Elizabeth Potter, and She was a pureblood witch. Quite the prodigy."

Tsunade spit her sake out at this comment. How would Rock Lee take the fact his mother was a wizard, and a prodigy 'the irony of it'.

"When she went traveling she ended up in the shinobi countries one day. She fell in love with a man named Ryuu Lee. Yet her family like many in the wizarding world, were biased against him. It's no secret that ninja's have in the past been looked down on as barbaric. Anyway, young Rock has a cousin his age named Harry Potter and a traitorous man who has escaped prison is currently hunting him. Ensuring his safety during the school year is my other reason for coming. I would like to make Rock's looking out for him an official 'mission'".

"You can state your case to Rock, though we expect high pay for this mission."

"I have plenty of money"

"Good." 'I can overcharge him easily and get some extra gambling money. _HELL YEAH!!!!'_

"Rock Lee would have to accept this mission, It sounds A ranked and it is extended. He is only a genin. It wouldn't feel right sending him when we have other more qualified members." The look on Tsunade's face was greedy but Dumbledore seemed to be oblivious to it.

Dumbledore smiled quickly reaching a decision."If it is possible, I would also like to hire a more experienced shinobi to teach a hand-to-hand combat class and protect the school body."

Tsunade grinned wickedly, "That can be arranged"

^)O(^

Rock Lee was standing at attention in front of the fifth.

He had just heard the man in the dress's explanation of who his mother was, and how he was a wizard. He listened in respectful silence as the man had told him his letter had gotten lost under a desk, and had not been found until a few years latter. He heard about how this man, Dumbledore, wanted to give him his wizarding education.

What really interested the young shinobi though was the fact that this man wanted to give him a mission. To protect a cousin of his that he had never met. He had never met any of his family. His father and clan had been killed in the third great war before he was born. Until today though he had never even known of this cousin on his mother's side, and in the end, his loyalties belong his real family in Konoha, not some family he has never met. "Tsunade-sama I cannot accept this mission. It would leave my team short a member."

Tsunade smiled, "Sakura has lost her two genin teammates, she will be put on your squad in your place. I ask that you accept this mission as it will be a great source of revenue to the village. Also learning magic would be a new way for you to attack." Tsunade smiled as she thought of a way to get him to go. "Magic can be very youthful."

"YOSH!!! If it is that important, I will leave my teammates safe with the beautiful flower Sakura, and I will gladly accept this mission to learn this youthful magic and to protect Harry Potter with the power of youth!!!!"

Tsunade turned to Dumbledore, "I have thought of a few choices for the other shinobi that will accompany Rock on this mission. But first I want to know when they will be leaving, and if there is anyway to take off the block that his mother put on Rock Lees's chakra.

"They will be leaving in two days by this portkey," he pulled out a old boot,"at exactly 7 in the morning. Lee will then start taking remedial classes so that he can catch up to the third year students. Madame Pomphry will have to take a look at him before we will know if his mother's spell can be reversed.

Lee looked at the old professor not believing what he had heard. Soon he may be able to mold chakra like other nin's. Tsunade's dismissal eventually snapped him out of his trance. "Find sakura and tell here, and go explain to your team what has happened. Pack and I will see you in two days. Be here by 5:30 A.M." She the turned to Dumbledore, "You really should pick 2 nin's out. It will make it easier for them and they will be able to fully demonstrate taijutsu without showing it on children.

Dumbledore nodded his head and said that would be wise.

"So do you prefer bloodthirsty, sadistic, perverted, proud, scary, inexperienced bur normal, or late"

\^0^/

Anyway, I had the Harvey of all plot bunnies so I just had to write this. I think it's time where Lee should have a story that shows how lovable he is, and where Lee is the hero.

Who should join Lee on his adventure? Review and put your top 3.

Iruka

Ibiki

Kakashi

Genma

Anko

Ebisu

Ibiki

Raido

Aoba (fire guy)

Itachi

Otomatsu (ANBU guy from some filler arc)

Just because two get picked does not mean they will become a couple. And I may not use the 2 that get the most votes. REVIEW IN THE NAME OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!!!! ALL REVIEWS ACCEPTED. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes. looking for a beta.


	2. Sakura's meeting

A big thanks and a round of applause to all that reviewed. You are all fantastic. If you would like to join the ranks of Wolfie's amazing reviewer (shinobi) army, click the button at the bottom of the screen. You will be rewarded, and my ego will be inflated.

Naruto still isn't mine. Nor is harry potter.

^O^

Lee walked down the streets of Konoha going to find one of the many beautiful girls he knew, Sakura. If a person who didn't know her asked Lee about her, he would probably convince them that she was an angel. Lee saw how she was so kind to everyone and fought to protect those she loved. He saw how she possessed great intelligence. That was actually the reason he was headed away from the training grounds and towards the library. Sakura had recently become the apprentice of Tsunade, and becoming a medic nin required hard work studying and memorizing procedures. Also, since Sasuke and Naruto left, Sakura had to be quite lonely; It is hard to be a teamless genin. She could use cheering up.

He slowly made his way through the ninja library careful not to bother the other shinobi throughout the spacious hall. Contrary to popular belief, he did no when to move stealthily and use his inside voice. He found Sakura at a table in the anatomy section surrounded by piles of books and scrolls studying while rapidly taking notes. He smiled as she reached the last page of her notebook. "Good morning Sakura-chan, I hope you are doing well, I would-

"No," She had not even paused in her reading.

"But I have not asked a question yet, so what are you replying no to?"

"No as in, if you were about to ask me out, my answer is no."

Lee's smile faltered slightly at the comment "As enchanting as spending time with a beautiful and youthful flower such as yourself sounds, I am afraid I did not come visit you to ask that question. Lady Hokage has requested your breath-taking presence, and sent me to inform you." Halfway through her speech Sakura had finished her notes. Lee noticed this and his hand quickly went to his back pocket as he brought out his own notebook, smiling as he handed it to her. "Yesterday, after training, I found that I had filled out my own notebook. I went out and got a new one for myself last afternoon, but it seems your need for it is greater however. I hope you fill it with much useful advice from your sensei. Mine has always been of great use. I wish you great luck on your training as a medical nin, you have a most amazing teacher," he smiled and touched his back unconsciously, "bye Sakura-chan."'

Sakura watched as Lee left before heading towards the Hokage tower.

(^O*)

Sorry this was so short and pathetic but I really want more people to vote for the people they want to come. You can vote by choosing your top three picks for the two that will come. I do reserve the right to veto all of you and send who I want. I'm a sucker for peer pressure though. And really sweet kind long reviews. Here is the list so that you can vote. I added a few.

Iruka (kind guy)

Kakashi (masked bandit)

Genma (redneck)

Anko (scary)

Ebisu (perv)

Ibiki (tall Scar face)

Raidou (scar face)

Aoba (fire guy)

Otomatsu (ANBU guy from some filler arc)

Hagane Kotetsu (chuunin Examiner with poofy lion hair)

Kamizuki Izumo (chunin Examiner with emo hair)

Suzume Namida (glasses girl)

And for those who think Lee was OCC, this is my first time writing him!!!! Also he is mostly linked with being comic relief, this is not the case here. Lee does have a serious side and I want to develop him as a more rounded character. people are not flat in real life, so why make them flat on paper? This probably wont be a lee/sakura ship, unless people (who leave nice long sweet reviews) review me asking for it.


	3. team meeting

YOSH!!!!! Thank you for the continued and growing support of all who have reviewed. You have all been incredibly kind to me; I have not gotten a single flame yet!!!! I thank Flame05 and Mychem93 for all the support you have given to me in your reviews. Actually, I thank anyone who has taken the time to read this, (I hope you got some amusement from it) and reviewed it. I recently found that I really love reviews.

Naruto still doesn't belong to me, **but I swear by the power of youth it one day it will!!!!**

****************************************************

Lee ran and burst through the trees; into the clearing where he knew his team would be waiting for him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Neji, who was meditating calmly. Lee ducked as a barrage of kunai came flying his way. His eye followed to where Tenten and his wonderful sensei Matio Gai were sparring.

" Your late." Neji enjoyed stating the obvious.

"Yes, I was running an errand for the hokage." Lee said. Tenten and Gai-sensei had gathered to greet their final teammate. Gai looked as if he had been about to berate Lee for being late, but calmed considerably at the respose.

"Also, I must tell you that I have been assigned a new mission! It is very youthful, and I have agreed to take the mission!" Surprise was etched into the face of his comrades as he continued, "It is not a solo mission, as I am still a genin, but I will be on a different team. Sakura-chan will take my place while I am gone." Lee swallowed in an attempt to control his emotions, "The mission is planned to take a year. I leave in two days."

Shocked silence followed his announcement. Yearlong missions rarely happened. It would be a large change without Lee around. Suddenly Gai was hugging Lee with tears streaming down his face.

"Your leaving the nest, but remember, you are my pupil and I am proud of you, Lee, the same way I am proud of Tenten and Neji. You are a son to me, and I can see the fire and will of youth burn brightly in you. You shall come back a true Shinobi that can rival even me, Konoha's Nobel Green Beast."

Gai-sensei!

Lee!

GAI-SENSEI!!!

LEE!!!!

Lee, who now had tears streaming down his face, pulled his two other teammates into his bone-crushing hug. When the captives were finally set free, Lee continued telling them about his mission, " I will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It turns out my mother was a witch. My primary objective is to protect a Potter, Harry, who has some madman after him. He is our age, so I will be attending classes with him. I am also to gather as much information about wizards as I can. Tsunade will be sending a jonin to teach a self-defense class at the school. I will be taught by the Jonin as well." Lee stared thoughtfully at his hands as he muttered, "they may also be able to remove the chakra blocks in my system. I would be able to manipulate chakra like any normal ninja."

When only shocked silelnce met him he continued, "Potter is also my cousin, according to our client he is my only blood relative left.

This time it was Tenten who pulled him into a hug, "Lee, this an amazing opportunity for you, you get to meet your only family left"

Lee shook his head as he smiled, "You all are my family."

Gai had pulled a green handkerchief from his pocket and was furiously dabbing his eyes at the touching scene, "Yosh, I will treat you all to dinner at my place tonight!!!! It will be the best food you have ever eaten, or I will start an orphanage for the kittens of konoha!! Tenten, come help me get the proper groceries." With that, Gai speed off at a breakneck speed, Tenten trailing him faithfully.

Lee stared at the stoic boy opposite him. Neji sighed and looked away, "I know you would never do what I did, but Lee, treasure the family you have." Neji then turned toward him, "And, while your away you better improve, Tenten and I won't wait for you.

Lee smiled at his best friend and rival.

^O^

Tsunade cackled evilly. _The Dobe fell for it!!! "_shinzune, get me the sake bottles, I have just accepted the most expensive mission since … ever. Oh, here gather these ninja's for a mission briefing."

A/N: Yes, it is short but I past my post date. Blame the thing for not letting me login.

_Only you can make my dreams come true,_

_Review_

_YOU CAN STILL VOTE FOR THE NINS GOING!!!!!!!!_


	4. A look inside Anko's mind

**Looks shamefaced at readers. I know I haven't updated in a while, BUT I have a great reason. I HAVE NO BETA. I want one though. Really I do. I'm not good at English. I fail at it 25% of the time.**

**Still don't belong to me. See. I failed again.**

**POLL RESULTS**

**Iruka 8 (^-^)**

**Anko 9**

**Kakashi 7**

**Itachi 1 (/.\)**

**Genma 4**

**Otomatsu 1 (Kasek, filler arcs mean nothing to me, he lives!!)**

**Izumo 1**

**Ebisu 1**

**Ibiki 1**

(0.0)

Mission briefings really weren't her thing. Anko sighed as she waited impatiently for the Hokage to begin. Her Simple movement seemed to surprise the man to the right of her. He kept glancing at her rather nervously, like she was going to eat him. That really wasn't a bad idea. He looked both sweet and easy to boss around. She still was tragically single. Tsunade's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "We are waiting for the last two members of you missions team."

A popping sound was heard, and two more shinobis filed in line as Tsunade began her lecture.

"You will be going to Hogwarts, a wizarding school, for an A ranked mission that will last for a year. Your objective is to guard the school from a wizard whom would be considered an S classed nin. Two of you," a finger pointed at her, "will be teaching self defense. The others will be new guards put in place for the children's safety. Genin Rock Lee will accompany you on your journey; he will collect information from students. He was chosen because of his magical abilities, as well as being one of the few surviving relations of one of the murderer's prime targets. You will leave in two days. School starts in a few months on September first. This will give you time to adjust to wizarding culture. I also expect all of you to fill in as a sensei to Lee as Lee's teacher, Gai, will not be attending." A sigh of relief came from her left. Anko raised her eyebrow as the Hokage ignored it and continued her boring rant. "You will read the scrolls I give to you and be here at four sharp in to days time. Understood?"

"Yes" came from four mouths as two ninja's poofed out of existence and two of the scrolls disappeared.

A well-tanned hand offered her own scroll to her. Anko quickly decided to put her newly formed plan into action. "Since were going to be teaching brats together I say we go grab dango and get to know each other." His eyes widened, but he quickly stammered a reply.

Anko smiled. "It will be your treat." Ikura could only nod dumbly as she led him to her favorite stand. Oh yes, He was both sweet and easy to boss around.

* . *

Yes it is short. I'm sorry. I will update by next week. I hope. My life has a lot of Drama right now. And not only because I take theater. Review please?!?

This looked longer in word. I Promise!!!!


	5. angsty Kakashi

I don't own this.

Written while listening to Mika's new album. Great investment. We are Golden is the most youthful song ever.

UNYOUTHFUL RANT: Not that I'm complaining (this is sarcasm), but I have only 34 reviews. Now I know that some people actually like this story because I have 27 alerts… can you please leave at least one review…. I know that you probably don't want to leave them every chapter (I certainly don't), but I believe that you can leave at least one review telling me why you enjoy this story. Those who do review, you are some amazingly nice and YOUTHFUL people.

Also before we begin I picked no naruto characters that I couldn't stand. So if you hate them don't expect bashing. Now as for the Harry Potter characters…

^-^

The cold morning breeze chilled Kakashi's skin. He fingered the worn writing of his teammates names. Minato-sensei, Obito, and Rin. It hurt to think of them and the ways he had let them down. He hadn't kept Obito's promise. He hadn't been there to protect Rin. Minato. Kakashi should have been with him.

Minato had never let his students down. He had in so many ways.

Kakashi turned to head to his mission with a new determination. Hatake Kakashi would not fail his new teammates or his mission.

*/-\*

I think I have a problem… I can't write long chapters. I tried to put another scene but I knew that I would put that off even longer…I've ignored my story and reveiwers enough. So there was your tiny update. Sorry.


End file.
